Coalition Against Quinn
The Coalition Against Quinn (CAQ) is a government formed by the Lixthar which has allowed them to expand outward using the unifying concept of revenge against a Nizanna Captain named Quinn. History Origin The Lixthar are very intelligent and resourceful people, they however love fighting and dislike company and planning. Lixthar society would probably still be in the stone age had it not been for the introduction of Bronnx onto their world. The Bronnx colony ship had landed to examine the fauna and flora but the intimidating presence of the Lixthar caused them to immediately fall subservient to the natives of Tharia. By the time the Bronnx figured out what was going on they had all been enslaved by the Lixthar. All of a sudden the Lixthar had perfect servants that were content sitting and planning and building. A new society rose very quickly where Lixthar Matriarchs would use the power and infrastructure from their Bronnx underlings to dominate entire continents. The Lixthar were making their first forays into space travel when Quinn arrived. Quinn was a mining ship captain, he met with the most powerful matriarchs who loved his charm and cute appearance. With little resistance Quinn began a mining operation on Tharia, extracting rare earth element in the southern hemisphere. No one knows quite what happened but after 5 years Quinn very hastily departed apologising to the matriarchs and never returned. It turns out the operation had failed in a spectacular way and was destroying the entire planet. The Lixthar had maybe 30 years before the entire planet would become barren and lifeless. A massive effort was undertaken to preserve the Lixthar people. Eventually almost half the population was housed on Habitat-1 A large spacestation in orbit around Tharia. Everyone on the station expected the population to drop drastically, Lixthar were not meant for enclosed spaces. The male population was by design low, maybe making up 5% of the population but no one expected it to stay that high. Matriarchs geared for civil war in their floating home, miraculously it never came. The miracle, most say, was due to Tharian glass. The substance is almost as tough as metal yet easier to manufacture. Most of Habitat-1 was made of it. Multiple accounts of tense situations say that the instigators would look out the window before fighting and see the ruins of their home and be reminded that they already had an enemy. Matriarchs capitalized on this and joined forces to form a coalition of Lixthar and Bronnx to find Quinn and bring him to justice. The Coalition Against Quinn was born. Aftermath The CAQ couldn't live on Habitat-1. It was a temporary shelter to save the population. The story might have ended their had it not been for, ironically, Quinn. The mining operation on the southern hemisphere, while not functional, was still there. Salvage teams returned to the devastated landscape. The atmosphere of the planet had almost completely gone making the surface incredibly inhospitable. The Bronnx however inventoried the vast complexes and machines. Eventually a plan was formed, the computers on the system had some data from nearby systems, in one of them there was a breathable atmosphere and uninhabited planet. A ship was jury-rigged from the resources available and the CAQ started on a hail Mary mission of survival. The plan worked and the Lixthar had a new home to build up their resources. Fury's Retreat. Local Domination The CAQ used the next 100 years to expand along the gravitational lanes and regrow their population. Cities were formed for the first time in Lixthar culture. The central ideology of hating Quinn grew into a religion Lixthar children grew up to hate and distrust any Nizanna and put up with any discomfort so that they may fight Quinn more effectively. Its not clear how much of the dogma surrounding Quinn was truly believed, some say that all the propaganda was sincere while other more cynical historians believe everyone knew the reality of situation but couldn't deny the effect it was having on Lixthar society. In 100 years the CAQ colonised 13 systems and developed a working relationship with Twiglet's Domain, their nearby neighbor. CAQ society was developed anew, males were officially segregated from civilisation and Lixthar females were coached from a young age in the virtues of patience and willpower. The Matriarchs reformed themselves into a council of elders that would ritually fight new contestants, to ensure the might of the ruling body. First War against Quinn Unrest was rising in the CAQ, many believed themselves strong enough to fight anyone, even Quinn. The council met the dissatisfaction with a declaration of war against Quinn and any who harbored him. Thus began a crusade against Nizanna territory, CAQ small raiding fleet was fully mobilised. The Nizanna were not concerned at such a small force but they were concerned about being locked in total with with their neighbor until one had destroyed the other. The easiest way to mitigate the CAQ's animosity was to expel Quinn from their borders. A showy trial was conducted and Quinn was sentenced to death by the Nizanna. Quinn was noticably absent from all these meetings and trials. The Nizanna turned to the invading fleet and told them that they would aid their search for the criminal but only if CAQ didn't destroy innocents in their quest for revenge. Anxious to bring about Quinn's demise the CAQ agreed and began a thorough search of Nizanna territory. Quinn has never been found to this day but the official stance of the CAQ is that he is still out there and still a wanted criminal who must be brought to justice. Return to Habitat-1 The CAQ needed a new goal. The unity of the Lixthar was a fickle affair, the council had the idea of returning to Tharia. To see if it could be rejuvenated and become their home once again. Upon closer inspection it was clear that this would not be possible. Tharia was not only barren and without atmosphere. The crust of the planet had collapsed with large sections of the molten core being exposed to the void of space. Still habitat-1 was still in orbit. Not to be defeated the council modifyed their goal to build habitat-1 into a massive, sustainable home where all who visited would be able to see what the CAQ had lost due to Quinn. The project captured the hearts of the Lixthar of the CAQ. What was going to be a modest restructuring and expansion turned into the most ambitious project the Lixthar had ever attempted. Each Lixthar brought materials and expertise to the station. For the next 50 years the Lixthar built and built. Creating an absolute monstrosity of a space station. The main appeal of the station was viewing Tharia below them so the station became a winding mess of conduits and galleries so that each room might have a window facing the planet.